Laura and Jamie
by SuperSandri
Summary: The romantic adventures of Laura and Jamie. Fluffiness, laughs, and Laura being badass guaranteed.   X23 and Multiple shipping FTW!  Note: Takes place a few months after the defeat of Apocalypse and Laura has joined the X-men.
1. Breakfast

**That morning**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

'_Average morning,' _Jamie Madrox thought. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got dressed in his usual attire.

Jamie made his way downstairs to the mansion kitchen. When he got there, he realized that a certain mutant clone was already there. She was looking in the fridge when she got his scent. She beared her two claws and angrily poited them at him. "Whoa! I won't hurt you!" Jamie exclaimed.

X23 (She hadn't told everyone her actual name.) retracted her claws, she said nothing in reply, but her facial expression was a safe signal for Jamie to go ahead with his buisness.

Jamie quickly assembled himself a bowl of oatmeal and took a seat at the table, X23 sat in front of him with a glass of milk. In an attempt to make some casual conversation, Jamie decided to introduce himself. "I don't think we've actually met, my names Jaime, yours?" he held his hand out for a friendly handshake.

X23 hesitated for a second. "It's called a handshake," Jamie explained. "You have to shake my hand."

She grabbed his hand forcefully and gave it a good jerk. A small cracking noise was heard in the process, mainly from Jamie's hand. "Oww..." Jamie winced painfully. "You hold hard."

Again, X23 said nothing. She let go of his hand and let him go back to his breakfast.

8 minutes passed as Jamie ate his meal, and all through the time, X23 had been staring at Jamie. Jamie tried his best to ignore it. He finished his oatmeal and got up to put the dish in the sink.

When he placed the dish in the sink, he turned around to find X23 standing uncomfortably close to him. Her nose was a single inch away from his. "Ummm... What are you...?" Jamie started. He was stopped when she gently grabbed his chin to get a better look in his eyes. She stared at him for a good 30 seconds before saying her first word of the day, "I like you."

Nervously, Jamie broke free, "Well, it was nice talking to you...uh...I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Laura, Laura Kinney," Laura answered.

"Okay, see ya around Laura." Then he left the kitchen.

Laura sniffer the hand that touched him, she memorized his scent easily. Something weird happened to her; her heart started to beat faster than usual, and she couldn't get the thought of his face out of her head. '_What's up with me today? What's this feeling...?' _she thought to herself. _'Odd...' _

**At right, there might be another chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. I just need one second opinion before creating chapter two.**

**Questions I would like answered: What do you think of Jamie and Laura romance? Laurmie? Jama? X-multiple? Is the ship good?**

**All right XME fans, TheOceanspray99 out. **

1


	2. Tree climbing

**Tree climbing**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Laura sat in the trees, she gently let the quite senses of nature consume her mind. She did this a lot, in fact, she did this every week. She just liked how that little bit of woods outside the Xavier institute provided her with enough natural surroundings to make feel more at home.

As she inhaled the natural scent, she took in a familiar scent. _'It's him,' _she thought. Laura jumped through the trees to find the scent. She was right, it was Jamie.

Jamie was sitting at the trunk of a tree as he did his homework. Laura put herself in a good position on a tree branch and watched him do his work. Jamie was oblivious to this fact, so Laura ended up staring at him for 15 minutes.

She was getting tired of watching. Laura's body fell asleep for a second; she ended up falling out of the tree. "Oh shit!" she yelped.

"Oh my god!" Jamie exclaimed. "Laura, what the hell are you doing up there?"

Laura groaned as she pulled herself up. Her healing factor healed up wounds, but falling from a 2 meter tree and landing flat on her face still hurt. "I was just..." she started nervously. "Um... playing with some birds."

"Wait, were you staring at me?" Jamie asked.

"No, I said I was just... um..." she didn't know what to say, so without another word, she ran back into the mansion.

"Weird," Jamie thought. Without any other thoughts, he sat back down and got back to his work.

Laura ran into the entrance hall. "God, he probably thinks I'm an idiot or something," she thought aloud.

Kitty, who had been watching them from inside the mansion, phased through the walls, "Hey Laura, what was all that about?"

"What are you talking about Pryde?" she questioned.

"What was with you and Jamie outside?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, that was nothing," Laura said in an 'I'm-obviously-in-denial-because-I'm-speaking-in-a-high-pitched-voice,' tone.

Kitty raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Really?" Laura nodded, "Okay then, let me ask you this: Do you have a crush on Jamie?"

"What?" Laura replied in that same high pitched voice. "That is ridiculous, he's not my type."

Kitty shrugged, "All right then Laura, it's your word, not mine. But if you want, I can help you with your crush."

"I don't need help Pryde," Laura said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever Laura, but if you need any help, just come to my room whenever you want." Kitty then turned around and phased out of the room.

**Yes, I know, not the best chapter, but there will be more coming. Just note that this romance will not remain one-sided for long. **

**Plz review and I'll be motivated to write more! BTW, I didn't expect that many reviews for the first chapter, you guys flabbergasted me! Anyways, keep dem reviews coming, see ya next time!**

1


	3. Dreaming

**Dreaming **

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will possibly never own XME. **

Jamie didn't know what was happening, Laura was right in front of him. She grabbed his hand gently, he started to smile. "Hey Laura," said Jamie.

"Hi," she replied back. Her hand was soft, softer than he expected for a person who had claws coming out of her knuckles. "Jamie, I have to tell you something."

Jamie leaned in closer, "Okay, just tell me."

Laura tried to speak, but she stuttered, "Well, I think I...Jamie, I..." she was getting nervous.

"Laura, you can tell me anything, we're friends," Jamie encouraged.

Laura tried speaking again, but she couldn't, "Jamie, I...I..."

Knowing where this was going, Jamie decided to make the first move; he leaned in and kissed her. Laura was surprised; she started smiling under his lips and kissed him back. When they pulled away, she could finally finish her sentence, "I love you Jamie."

Jamie smiled and hugged her, "I love you too Laura." Then they kissed once more.

BLEET! BLEET! BLEET! Jamie's eyes opened, he was staring at his bedroom ceiling. He was dreaming, dreaming about her. "That felt so real," Jamie said as he sat up. He slammed the snooze bar.

He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, the image of Laura's face was still in his head. "Dammit Jamie!" he lectured to himself. "Why are you dreaming about Laura?"

**All right, so this chapter was as short as f*ck and sucks beyond measure, but I promise an amazing chapter 4! I just need to lay a few ground rules before getting into the good stuff. I'm posting chapter 4 this weekend, hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming and I'll see you later!**


	4. Never gonna leave you

**Never gonna leave you**

It was a typical night at the Xavier's institute. Everyone was simply hanging out at random places in the mansion. Jubilee, Amara, and Kitty were watching a movie in the living room, Bobby and Sam were playing a game of ping pong, and Jamie, Ray, and Tabitha were hanging out in the kitchen. "You guys show to much PDA," said Jamie.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray.

"Public-display-of-affection," Tabitha explained.

"I'm sorry then," Ray said. He put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Jamie looked annoyed, "See what I mean. All I ask if for you two to save it for the bedroom."

"Okay Madrox," said Tabtiha.

"Logan, why can't you tell me where you're going?" said a voice coming from outside of the kitchen. It was Laura's.

Logan walked into the kitchen with a duffle bag in his hand, "Kid, it's only a month, I always do this, it's nothin' out of the ordinary."

Laura followed him in, "I know it is, but I'm tired of you leaving the mansion, and you leaving me."

Logan was packing up some non-perishable foods inside his bag, "Laura, I'm going, and that's final!"

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing, the closest thing she had as a family was leaving her, again. She started tearing up, "You know what, if you don't care, you could just kill me!" She cried and ran away.

Logan ignored this; he simply zipped up the bag and left the room. "Kids, make sure she doesn't follow me, or kill herself." Then he left.

Jamie didn't know what came over him, but he got up to find Laura. She had run outside into the woods, AKA, the training area. She had stopped right in spot and was crying. Jamie walked up to her, "Laura."

"Leave me alone," she sobbed.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"I said leave me alone!" she snapped at him. "You're going to anyways."

"How do you know that?"

Laura turned her head to look at him, "Well, if Logan's going to, you might as well."

Jamie tried again to hold her hand, this time she didn't let go, "Laura, I want you to listen to me." He moved in closer to a point where his torso was a few inches away from hers, and that he could gently cup her cheeks so that she was looking directly at him. "I would never leave you alone."

Tears were still pouring from Laura's face, "You don't mean that, you're lying!"

"Why would I be? You're an amazing girl; a person would have to be plain stupid to leave you."

Once this finally computed it Laura's head, she was able to calm down, "So, you won't leave me?"

Jamie shook his head, "Never." Then, out of the blue, he kissed her.

Laura was taken by surprise, she didn't know what to do, so she just let it happen. When he pulled away, he left her nearly breathless. "N-never?" she asked.

"Never."

**I have been dying to do this, so it got uploaded ASAP! From now on, Jamie and Laura are going to be together. It might be nice to see them together.**

**Keep the reviews coming. I've started to reply to reviews now, so feel free to ask any questions. **

**QUICK NOTE: I need some suggestions for future story lines. My brain can only do so much. Leave whatever you want to see Laura and Jamie doing.**

**That's all, bye!**


	5. A dog tag and a name

**A dog tag and a name**

"What's with that necklace?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Laura said in a confused matter.

"This," Jamie reached over to Laura's chest and grabbed the dog tag on a chain. "What is it?"

Laura took her necklace back, "For starters, it's not a necklace, it's a label."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "A label?"

"HYDRA labelled me so that they would which clone I was." She held the dog tag up. "See?"

The name X23 was engraved on it in bold letters. "Weird," Jamie said.

"What is?"

"Well, your name isn't X23," Jamie pointed out. "It's Laura Kinney, right?"

Laura nodded, "Yes."

"Then why aren't the words Laura Kinney on there?" Jamie asked.

"Because HYDRA only calls me by my birth name," Laura explained. "Not...Laura."

"Aww... that's kind of sad," Jamie said. Then, a bright idea hit his head. "Hey Laura, can I see your necklace?"

"Label," Laura corrected as she handed it over.

Jamie accepted it and quickly scanned it with his eyes, "Can I use your claws for a second?"

"Sure," Laura released her two claws dangerously close to Jamie's face.

"Uhh...thanks." Jamie grabbed one of them as if it were a pen; Laura had to put her arm into an odd position for Jamie to do this properly. Anyways, Jamie put the dog tag against a wall and used Laura's claw to engrave something on it. Once he was done, Jamie blew the excess metal shaving off and hung the modified dog tag back around Laura's neck.

"What'd you do?" Laura asked.

"Just look."

Laura looked at her upgraded label. The words X23 were still engraved on the front, but on the back, the name 'Laura Kinney' was engraved in bold letters. She looked up at him, "You wrote Laura Kinney on this."

"Yes I did," Jamie replied.

Laura wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She saw other students give it, so why couldn't she. "Thank you," she let out.

Jamie hugged her back, "Your welcome Laura."

**I know what you're thinking, "What, no kiss? Lame!"**

**Well, a kiss just didn't feel right at this certain moment. You must let a romance bloom, no rushing. BTW, I'm going to lay an Inception on you, this part actually takes part BEFORE the 4****th**** chapter, it's just so the continuity is in the right order. I'm sorry if anyone is confused, but this is my story, I do whatever the f*ck I want! (Sorry for being rude.)**

**Anyways, review if you want more, and leave a suggestion for future story ideas because I'm running out. **

**TheOceanspray99 out!**

1


	6. Together?

**Together?**

_NOTE: Takes place the morning after the night Laura and Jamie kiss._

Laura opened her eyes. She was in her room, (Logan's actually.) it was morning, the sun bled through the blinds and onto her bed. Logan slept on his own bed while Laura slept on a mattress on the floor. Logan had offered her his bed, but Laura insisted on sitting on the floor. She liked it that way.

Laura sat up and stretched out; she rubbed her eyes and thought about last night. "It really happened," she gently touched her lips with her fingers. "I kissed him."

Laura stood up, quickly got dressed, and went out into the hallway. She went down to the kitchen for breakfast. To her surprise, Jamie was there, all alone. Nervously, she greeted him, "Hey."

Jamie looked up from his bowl of cereal, his peaceful expression changed into a look of fear. He took a deep breath and replied, "Oh, hey Laura."

She took a seat beside him, "So... do you always wake up this early? I thought Roberto was the morning person around here."

"He is, he just goes for a 30 minute run before eating breakfast," Jamie said. "The guy has the sun; I don't even know why he eats." Jamie continued to consume his breakfast.

Laura didn't know what to say next. Half of her was dying to talk about their lip-lock last night, but the other half told her that Jamie would simply get uncomfortable with the subject. Instead of her, Jamie said it, "Hey Laura, about last night, I was just-"

She cut him off, "No! It was fine, I..." Realizing what impression she just gave, Laura shut up right there. She recovered from her embarrassment, "Uh... you talk."

"Okay," Jamie adjusted his position so he they were 100 percent face to face. "So about last night, I don't even know why I kissed you. I couldn't help it. I just..."

Laura leaned in closer, "You just what?"

"I..." Jamie took a deep breath before letting it out, "...like you."

Laura's face lit up, "You... you do?"

Jamie nodded, "But, I understand if you don't like me back. Most girls usually don't."

"Jamie," she sympathized. "I've liked you ever since you first talked to me. Did I not make myself clear last week?"

Jamie started to smile, "Oh right, I guess I have a bad memory." He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed matter.

Laura smiled; she placed her hand on the counter. "Does this mean we're together now?"

Jamie placed his hand on hers, "I guess so."

Laura smiled larger than she ever had in her life. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jamie was surprised at first, but then he melted into their passion and kissed her back.

They separated, but not too much. Their foreheads were still touching.

The newest X-couple both smiled. "So were together now?" Jamie asked. He felt like an idiot asking, but he just had to. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Yes," Laura assured. "Together."

**And because I'm a bitch, I'm gonna cut it off right there! Sorry, but I suck at endings, especially fluffy ones. I may be a middle school kid at the moment and you'd think that a writer like me would know a lot about budding teen romances, but the truth is I don't. So some chapters might suck from now on. But I have a feeling I can sleep well tonight knowing I finally updated a true chapter. **

**Anyways, review. (Does puppy dog eyes.)**

**TheOceanspray99, out!**


	7. If Logan has a problem with it

**If Logan has a problem with it**

"So dude, you and Laura?" Ray asked his friend.

"Wow, how'd you find out?" Jamie said surprised.

"I read all of your facebook statuses," Ray said. "It's nice to know you got somebody just like me."

"You and Tabby, right?" Jamie said.

"Yep," Ray knocked on a wall. "And hopefully for a long time."

Jamie winced a bit, "I hope the same for me and Laura."

"Do you ever wonder what'll happen when Logan gets back?" Ray asked.

Jamie was confused, "Umm... what do you mean?"

"You know dude," Ray started. "What if Logan goes crazy when he finds out about you and Laura? You're basically dating a teacher's sister; you're a prime candidate for Logan's kill list."

A look of realization spread across Jamie's face, "Oh god, you're right Ray! Logan's gonna rip out my heart and eat it for dinner!" He stood up, "I gotta do something!"

"Whoa there Jamie, calm down," Ray pulled his friend back down. "I was just messing with you man. Logan's not gonna kill you."

Jamie's heart beat started to slow down, "Okay... all right then." He sat back down, "I think I'm just... stressed or something."

Ray looked at the doorway, "Oh, hey there Laura."

Jamie looked up, undoubtedly, Laura was standing right there. "Oh... uh... Laura... me and Ray were just..." Jamie was at a loss for words. He stuttered for a few seconds before pulling out his last resort, getting the heck out of the room.

Laura became confused as Jamie ran past her. She turned back to Ray, "What's with Jamie?"

"He's has issues," said Ray.

"With me?" Laura asked in a worried tone.

"Um..." Ray started to regret his last few words. "It's complicated."

"Oh, all right then." Accepting that Ray's words was the only information she could get at the moment, she left as well.

_**(Later that night...)**_

She had been waiting outside of his door for a while. 15 minutes by now. Laura was having a mental debate with herself, _"Should I go in, or will he feel like I'm a crazy stalker person? Hold on Laura, you are X23, the indestructible clone of the famous Wolverine, you can do this!" _She held out on her hand and knocked on the door. _"Sh*t! This was a bad idea!" _

Laura turned around and tried to retreat. But by then, Jamie had already opened the door. "Hey," he greeted.

Laura swallowed hard, "Hi."

"Wanna come in?"

"I'd like that."

Jamie cleared the door way. "Milady," he said politely.

"Thank you," she entered his room. The walls were decorated with posters of sci-fi movies, there were comic books on the bookshelves, and the bed was covered in rather interesting sheets. "Doctor Who sheets?" Laura questioned.

"Favourite show," Jamie answered. He took a seat at his studying desk, "So, what's up?"

"It's just been something I've been wondering," Laura sat down on Jamie's bed. "What was with you earlier today?"

Jamie was a bit clueless, "What do you mean?"

Laura listed her collected evidence, "When I came into the kitchen today, you freaked out and left, then Ray said you had issues. What's going on Jamie? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Um..."

Laura stood up, "Is there something bothering you? Huh? Do you have anything to tell me?"

Jamie stood up so that they were eye to eye. "Laura, it's just something I-"

Laura cut him off, "Are you ashamed of dating me?" Jamie sensed her rage was boiling. "Do you want to-"

Jamie had cut her off by pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Mmph!" she let out.

The original shock and surprise soon left Laura's system as she wrapped her arms around Jamie neck.

They separated. "Have you calmed down?" Jamie asked in a peachy matter.

"Yeah." She flashed him her intoxicating green eyes. "That was better than the last time."

"Here, I'll tell you." They both took a seat on Jamie's bed. "Here's the reason I freaked out today. It's a person, he's 5'3, has terrible side-burns, and can rip my heart out to feed to Sabertooth."

"Wolverine?" Laura asked. Jamie nodded. "Why are you afraid of Logan?"

"Because I'm not like you!" Jamie explained. "If I lose a limb, I lose it for life. The dude's gonna kill me when he finds out about us?" Jamie stood up and leaned against a wall, "I still wanna be an X-men, so it's best if I don't get murdered."

After receiving all of that info, Laura sat up and walked to him, "Listen Jamie, if Logan has a problem with it, I can deal with it." She sheathed her claws, "He has claws, and so do I. I'll make sure you live."

Jamie sighed in relief, "Whew! Thanks Laura, you're the best." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"You're welcome." The young couple smiled knowing that the crisis was over.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Now what?" Jamie asked.

Laura looked at the bed, then turned back to Jamie, "We could make out if you want."

Jamie smiled, "You read my mind."

**I know what you're saying: "OMG TheOceanspray99, you're making Laura and Jamie makeout, they're way to young for this stuff!"**

**All right, I have a feeling they're old enough to do so. From my POV, Jamie's 13 turning 14, and Laura's already 14. I'm pretty sure making out in legal by now. **

**Also, this is longer and obviously fluffier than my others. But it sounded 10 times better in my head. **

**Disclaimer: TheOceanspray99 doesn't own XME, or Doctor Who. But if her plans to take over Marvel succeed, she'll change things for the best. And she'll also start getting XME to continue airing episodes.**

**Anyways, review, favourite.**

**TheOceanspray99 out!**

2


	8. Spending the night

**Spending the night**

Jamie yawned as he walked into his bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes, "Damn, I hate studying."

Jamie proceeded to change into his sleepwear, track shorts and a blue t-shirt. It was about 10:39 at night, it was probaly best for him to go to sleep. It was a Tuesday night, that meant he had an early morning danger room session in the morning. Plus, there was a pretty big test at school in the morning, thus his long hours of studying. Jamie recalled his teacher telling him something about test prep. Apparently, having a bad sleep could **really** affect his grade, so he needed all the sleep he could get.

Just as Jamie turned off his bedside lamp, he heard something.

"Do you always study that long?"

A voice was coming from under his bed, thus making him jump up and scream like a little girl. "AHH!"

Laura rolled out from under Jamie's bed, "Whoa whoa whoa! Jamie calm down, it's just me!"

Jamie was just catching his breath, "Laura! You almost made me multiply! What were you doing under there?"

"Well first of all you don't need to worry, I covered my eyes as you were changing," she assured.

Jamie gave her a good glare, "Really?"

"Naw, I saw the whole thing," Laura confessed. "And honestly, I never took you for a boxer shorts guy."

Jamie felt a bit disturbed, "Oh, all right then." He recovered quickly though, "Anyways, back to my question, what are you doing here? We could get into a lot of trouble if we're caught here. And when I say a lot, I mean **a lot**!"

"Relax Jamie, I don't want to **do **anything," Laura started. "I just feel... lonely. I couldn't find you anywhere in the mansion, so I just waited here for you. When I caught your scent, I didn't want to freak you out or anything, so I hid under the bed and here we are."

Jamie seemed to be calm by now, "All right, that makes sense. I'm just wondering this, but how long have you been here?"

"3 hours," Laura answers. "But don't worry, I kept myself entertained by looking at all of your CDs. I didn't know you were such an N Sync fan."

"Hey, those guys are good," Jamie defended. _"It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you. And when we are apart I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain. With or without you..."_

Laura let out a rare giggle, "You're quite the singer."

Jamie walked over and took a seat beside her. "Thanks. So, are you going back to your room now?"  
>"You mean Logan's room?" Laura corrected.<p>

"Yeah, that," he replied.

"Well, I can't. It's dark, cold, and very lonely," Laura stated. "I was thinking maybe... I could sleep here here."

"Um... I guess so," Jamie said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Here, you could sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor."

He started to sit on the floor, but Laura stopped him. "No, I'll take the floor, you take your bed." She picked up one of his pillows and lay down on the floor.

"Okay then," Jamie lay down on his bed. "Comfy?"

To Laura, the floor was surprisingly comfortable. "Yes, very."

Jamie smiled as he closed his eyes, "Good night Laura."

"Hey Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"If you tell anybody that I spent the night, I'll stick my hand down your throat and pull out whatever I could find."

"Okay then."

_**(The next morning...)**_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Jamie! Wake up! It's time for a training session!" Jean called.

There was no reply.

Jean knocked again, "Jamie? Are you awake?"

Still no reply.

"If you don't come out now, then I'm coming in," she warned.

Yet again, no reply at all.

"All right, you asked for it!" Jean telekineticaly opened up the door. "Wake up Jamie Madro-"

She froze at the sight of Jamie and Laura. "Aww..." she cooed.

Normally, a guy and a girl would be in **big** trouble for sleeping in the same room together. But seeing those two together was just to cute! (In Jean's opinion anyway.)

Scott walked into Jamie's room, "Hey Jean, is Jamie awake yet?"

Jean shushed him, "Shhh! Quiet Scott, look!"

Jamie and Laura were still sleeping quietly. His hand hung off of the bed just close enough to touch hers.

Scott glared at the two through his ruby quartz visor, "Wow, this is actually fricken' adorable! Should we wake them?"

Jean shook her head, "No, this is too cute to destroy."

"Should we take some photos then? It'll make some excellent blackmail," he suggested.

She shook her head again, "Don't. Let's just leave them be."  
>"Why?" Scott wondered aloud.<p>

"Because I'm not going to be the one to wake up Laura 'I have 4 adamantium claws and excellent reflexes' Kinney," Jean explained as she walked out of the bedroom.

"But we should at least- HEY!" Scott started levitating up.

"Come on Scott, we got a pack of students to teach," Jean said as she floated him out and closed the door.

_**Slam!**_

Jamie opened one eye, "They're gone."

Laura yawned and stretched, "Great."

He looked down at her, "Morning."

"Morning," she replied.

"Do you wanna go back to your room now?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she grasps his tee and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

They seperate.

"No, not yet," she replies with a grin.

**Damn, I am really addicted to writing fluff at the moment. **

**Oh well. Hopefully you'll review my failed attempts at fluff!**

2


	9. Logan finds out part 1!

**Logan finds out, part 1**

Laura flung the frisbee with all her might. "Look out Jamie! This one's going long!"

Jamie started to sprint down the mansion's lawn. He had to keep up a remarkable pace in order to keep up with the disc. "Whoa!" He jumped up and caught it perfectly.

"Whoo!"

Then the boy tumbled down to the ground. "AHH!"

_**THUD!**_

Laura laughed as a dozen Jamies stood up from the grass.

"Got it!" the original Jamie exclaimed. As he absorbed the dupes back into himself, he heard a particular sound.

"Do you hear that?" he called across the field.

It was the sound of a motorcycle engine. That only meant one thing: Wolverine.

Of course Laura heard him; she even detected his scent in the air. She turned around and without doubt, Logan was riding through the institute gates.

"Logan!" she said rather happily. She ran over to the gates. "Hey Jamie, come on!"

Jamie started to panic. "Crap, he's back," he said to himself silently. In a state of worry, Jamie turned around and headed straight back into the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Laura called after him.

Jamie made no reply as he closed the door behind him.

Logan took of his bike helmet, "Nice to see you kid. How've you been holding up?"

Laura turned back to him, "Um... I've been alright." She started walking away from Logan and back to the mansion.

"Where are you going? Logan asked.

"I got something to do," Laura explained. "I'll talk to you later."

_**(10 minutes later...)**_

Laura sighed in relief once she finally spotted him, "There you are!" She walked into the kitchen. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Why'd you leave?"

Jamie, who was sitting at the table, stood up, "Well, I'm pretty sure I made it clear last week. Logan's gonna rip my heart out 'Temple-of-doom-style' when he finds out about us."

Laura moved closer to him, "Hey, I told you, if Logan has a problem with it, I can deal with him."

"I know you can, but I'm still not going out there," Jamie stated. "Hey Laura, you think we can maybe... wait to tell him or something?"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should just... cool down for a while. Just for a while until I'm ready to tell him," Jamie explained.

"All right then," Laura replied. "If that's what you want."

"Like I said, it's only for a while," Jamie reminded.

Laura nodded approvingly, "Okay, I can do that."

From then on, Laura started fighting the most powerful temptation in the world. It was like looking medusa in the eye, you want to, but you know you can't.

Her hand started shaking. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked.  
>Laura nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." 15 seconds later and she had to give in. "Oh screw it!" Lunging right at him, Laura linked her arms around Jamie's neck and kissed him as hard as she could.<p>

"MMPH!" Jamie couldn't push her off at all, so he pretty much had to go along with it. "So much for cooling down?" he managed to let out.

Laura could only let out a satisfactory giggle.

The happy couple was so deep into their kiss; they didn't even hear a certain Canadian man step in the door way. It was by the time that they finally separated, they saw him.

Logan just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Logan, I thought you were outside," Laura said as calmly as she could.

Logan said nothing; all he did was glare at Jamie and growl.

"Um... hey Mr. Logan," Jamie greeted awkwardly. "I was just... um..."

_**Snikt!**_

All Jamie could do was gulp, "Oh fuck."

**Oh man, what a cliffhanger! **

**Note: I will be having a poll on my account. After I upload part 2, should I keep the series going? Because I don't know what else to write after this. **

**So with that said, Review and I will see you later!**


End file.
